


Sorry, I Was Staring At Your Coconuts

by ladylillianrose



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, luau, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: Things heat up at the SPRQ Point Summer Luau!
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42
Collections: Summer 2020 Discord Gift Exchange





	Sorry, I Was Staring At Your Coconuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GHOST_IN_A_GIRLS_BODY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOST_IN_A_GIRLS_BODY/gifts).



> A/N:  
> Yay Summer Gift Exchange!!  
> The prompt I chose was "If you think I’m going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong."  
> GHOST_IN_A_GIRLS_BODY I hope you enjoy this bit of humorous fluff for our favorite couple!
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my beta AubreyRichman, without whom there would be significantly fewer commas!
> 
> Oh, and the song used is "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid (Watch here https://youtu.be/TrRbB-qUJfY) y'all can thank TheAuthor44 for getting it stuck in my head and therefore working its way into the fic!

* * *

Zoey got out of the car and glanced at Danny Michael Davis' large beach house. It sounded like the party was in full swing already if the loud music and number of cars parked in the driveway were any indication. She reached the door just as it was flung open to reveal Tobin wearing one of the most garish Hawaiian shirts she had ever seen and….was that a hula skirt?

"Yo, Z Dog! You made it!" Tobin gestured for her to follow him inside. 

Zoey nodded at his attire, "Nice outfit."

Tobin grinned, "Hey, just getting into the luau spirit. Speaking of," he grabbed a lei from a nearby table and put it over her head. "Hmmm still missing something…." He snapped his fingers, "Got it!" He plucked a hibiscus flower from a vase and placed it behind her ear. "Now you're ready to party!"

Zoey chuckled, Tobin's enthusiasm was infectious. "Have you seen Max around?" she asked, as they walked further into the house.

"He was hanging out by the bar outside, last time I saw him."

She nodded her thanks and headed towards the backyard. It seemed like outside was where most everyone had congregated. She nodded in greeting as she recognized a few people from around the office. She walked over to the bar but didn't see Max anywhere nearby. 

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"She'll have a pina colada. Oh and make sure it gets one of those little umbrella thingies," a voice said from behind her. Zoey glanced over her shoulder to see Max.

"I was wondering where you were," Zoey nodded her thanks as the bartender handed her the drink, little umbrella, and all.

She turned to fully face Max and nearly choked on her drink. "What on earth are you wearing?!"

Max was dressed in a grass skirt over his swim trunks, a coconut bra sans shirt, and a flower crown perched on his head.

"If you think I’m going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong," Zoey laughed as she took another drink.

"It's the flower crown, isn't it? I thought it might be a tad too much," he admitted.

Zoey snorted, "Yeah Max, the flower crown is what tips it over the edge."

"Well, I know it's not the rest of the outfit cause I am rocking it!" Max exclaimed.

Zoey felt her gaze slide down to his chest, distracted by the muscles she saw behind the coconuts. She had to admit Max did look rather hot…. _Wait what? Shut up brain!_

"Um, Zo, you okay?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was staring at your....coconuts...." Zoey turned bright red and quickly downed the rest of her drink. _What is wrong with you?_ _That's it, no more pina coladas for you!_

Max laughed, "Come on, let's go check out the bonfire." He grabbed her hand and eagerly pulled Zoey towards the beach.

"Oh cause alcohol and fire are always a great combination, " Zoey mumbled as she followed him.

* * *

Zoey had to admit she was having more fun than she had expected. Though most of that was due to the man next to her who was tipsily attempting to fix his coconut bra that had gotten untied.

"Zoey….help…." Max pouted. Shaking her head she moved behind him and tied the strings for him.

"All good?" he turned around and she saw that it was slightly askew. Without thinking she reached out to fix it, her fingers brushing along his chest as she did. His breath hitched as her fingers stilled. She swallowed, resisting the urge to run her hands along the rest of his chest.

Clearing her throat, she stepped back slightly, "All good." Her fingers still tingled from the heat of his bare skin against hers.

Max opened his mouth to respond when they were interrupted by Tobin.

"There you guys are!"

"You were looking for us?" Zoey raised her eyebrows at him.

"Obviously! We're all taking team pictures at the photo booth. Joan said something about proving to Ava that she has the better team," he shrugged.

"And somehow a picture is going to prove that?" she asked.

"Dude, don't ask me, I'm just following orders."

Zoey looked at Max and they both shrugged, Joan could be a puzzle sometimes. They followed Tobin back towards the house.

"Found the lovebirds," he loudly announced.

Zoey and Max flushed and glared at him.

"Okay, let's get this over with people. And remember we're having **fun** , so everyone had **better** smile. Glenn, I'm looking at you, don't screw this up," Joan ordered.

After a few tries, they managed to get enough decent shots to please Joan.

"Alright people, go back to whatever it was you were doing before," she dismissed them with a wave and they all quickly scattered. 

"We should take some pictures," Max suggested with a grin.

Zoey laughed, "Sure, why not. I'm sure Mom will get a kick out of them."

They did a few silly poses, laughing the whole time as they each tried to look more ridiculous than the other.

"Okay, now just one serious one," Max said, his eyes shining with laughter.

Zoey nodded and moved to stand next to him.

"Wait," Max said, turning her towards him. He reached to adjust her flower that had come loose with their antics. Zoey held her breath as she felt his fingers lightly brushed through her hair. She unconsciously leaned her body towards him as her eyes fluttered closed.

The flash of the camera went off, shattering the moment. Zoey quickly opened her eyes and moved to where their photos were printing. She felt Max come up behind her. "I hope they don't turn out blurry….I hate when they are blurry or my eyes are closed….then it just seems like a waste of a picture…" she nervously rambled, trying to distract herself from how close she had come to almost kissing Max.

"Zoey…" Max started.

"Oh look, they're done!" she grabbed the prints over eagerly.

Her eyes drifted to the last picture, afraid of what she might see. If a picture was usually worth a thousand words this was worth at least ten thousand. Picture Zoey had her eyes closed and was leaning towards Max, who's hand was hovering next to her cheek as he too leaned forward.

Her eyes darted to his and back to the photo. _Had he also wanted to kiss her?_

"Max, I…."

She was interrupted as Tobin began loudly singing to them.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don’t be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

A few people turned to stare at Tobin as he sang to the couple.

_Don’t stop now_

_Don’t try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You’ve got to kiss the girl_

_Why don’t you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Zoey glared at him and started to walk towards him when Max pulled her into his arms capturing her lips in a kiss.

All thoughts of anger disappeared as she lost herself in the feel of Max's lips against hers.

They broke apart panting heavily, as Tobin and everyone nearby began cheering.

Zoey rolled her eyes, "How about we take this somewhere without an audience?"

Max grinned and nodded. "Oh wait," he reached to take off the grass skirt when Zoey's hand stopped him. 

"Bring it with us," she murmured.

Max chuckled, "And you said you wouldn't talk to me while I was wearing this."

Zoey's eyes gleamed wickedly, "Who said _anything_ about talking?"

* * *


End file.
